The Third Elric
by xxxDITHxxx
Summary: What if the Elric brothers had a younger sister? how much would the story change? Meredith Elric might be there younger sister but just because shes small doesn't mean that she can cause big trouble. OcXOc, slight EdXWin


**Disclaimer: I Dith do not and, unfortunately, never will own Fullmetal alchemist… unless the authors willing to sell it to me! This most likely won't ever happen.**

**There aren't enough of these stories on Fanfiction so I'm trying to add to them. Sorry if you hate it but it's my story you don't have to read it. (I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories recently but I'm really lazy and I'm not abandoning them, more will come.) **

**Complete self-insert just though I'd inform you now**

**Btw this story mainly follows the manga version, but I might end up using some of the anime, or even my own ideas for parts... this is a fanfic after all, aphesis on the fan part.**

Chapter 1: The stone in Lior

The man's voice speaking through the radio ran throughout the entire city as I sat next to my brother trying to sneak food off his plate without him knowing.

"Children of God who live on this earth, have faith and thou shalt be saved. The God of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne, the Lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the sun god, I am your father."

"a radio broadcast of a sermon?" Al questioned to no one in particular.

"a messenger of god…? What's that?" Ed asked the owner of the small bar/shop/thing that we were eating at. I just stayed quiet and swung my legs back and forth from my seat on the counter.

"i think I should be the one saying 'what's that?' about you 3, are you street performers or something." The owner looked quizzically from Al to Ed then stopping on me. I was never too good when it came to others so I jumped from the counter and used Al's body as a shield to get away from his gaze.

"Okay, Pops, what part of us looks like street performers?" Ed retorted while slamming his palms onto the counter.

"I keep looking but that's all you could be… I don't see people with faces like yours around these parts often, tourists?"

"Yeah were just looking for something, anyways what's with the broadcast?"

As Ed, Al and a few of the towns men talked, I saw a pretty girl walking down the street struggling to hold here groceries. She had brown hair and pink bangs. She didn't look any older then Ed. I wanted to help her, but I was too shy to speak to her, so I settled with silently followed her.

After about 2 minutes or so I realized that I was lost. I was in a strange town and I didn't know where my brothers were. "What if someone tried to kill me, or kidnap me, or even talk to me? I can't talk to someone I don't know without my brothers there! No, no, no this isn't happening." I thought to myself growing more freaked out by the second.

THUD! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the girl had turned around, causing me to walk right into her, which in turn made me fall backward onto my butt.

"Hello there, I do think I've seen you around here before, are you visiting with your parents?" the girl asked nicely while crouching down.

I just shoock my head and replied in a quiet voice, "No, I'm with my brothers." I could feel my eyes watering up. "She's gonna yell at me!" was that only thought going through my mind.

But she didn't, she just looked around, "Well where are they? I don't see them around here. Oh I know are you lost?! Is that why you were following me." I nodded my head and with that she put her bags down and picked me up so that I was standing. "I'll help you find your brothers if you would like but you would need to help me in return, is that all right?" with another nod of my head I picked up one of the bags of groceries and we started to walk down the street again with me sticking close to her side at all times.

Every time the girl spoke to me she would speak in a soft quiet voice, as if she knew that I was easily frightened, "My names Rose by the way, what's yours?"

"Meredith."

"That's a pretty name, how old are you?"

"13"

"Really wow you look much younger, you're not very tall you know how tall you are?"

"4' 5" my brothers small too, but if someone tells him that he freaks out… he he" I was slowly getting more and more comfortable around Rose, she didn't scare me anymore.

"I see your feeling less nervous now? That's good. So who are your brothers, I'm gonna need to know what they look like for me to be able to help you find them.

"Well my Big Brother Ed is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist! He's part of the military! He's around a head taller than me; he has blond hair that's in a small braid down his back. Oh and he's really loud. Then my other big brother Al wears a big suit of armor! It's made of metal and everything! But don't be fooled by his height, He actually younger then Ed." I said with a huge smile on my face. Bragging about my big brothers made me happy; they were the only family I had left after all.

"Oh it sounds like you really like you brothers, don't you? Ha-ha okay here we are, I just need to put these inside the church and then we can go look for your brothers, okay?" Rose said when we were In front of a large building made of a tan colored stone.

"Okay!" and with that she walked into the building with me skipping merrily behind her.

**POV CHANGE**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN RIDE A FLEE! AGHHHHHHH!"

"Brother! Please calm down! They didn't mean it!" Al said trying to calm down his brother and immediately noticed something was off. Looking around he realized that Dith wasn't hiding behind him like she usually did when Ed flipped out as to not get caught up in her brothers destructive path, but not only was she not behind him, she wasn't anywhere within his sight at all.

"BROTHER!"

"What is it Al," Ed replied still sounding slightly ticked off till he to noticed his younger sisters absence from the usual hiding spot behind Al. "where's Meredith? HEY DITH WHERE'D YA GO?!" when he got no response in return. He started looking around a little more quickly, "Al where'd she go?"

"I don't know. I was to busy trying to make sure you weren't going to accidently kill someone."

"Oh great! You know how she gets with strangers! She probably wondered off by accident, what if someone tries to talk to her and she just freezes up again! Come on Al we have to find her!" and with that Ed ran down a random street in search for his younger sibling.

"Sigh, WHAT FOR ME BROTHER!" picking up his brothers suitcase and sisters back pack, he followed after Ed in his search.

**POV CHANGE**

"FOUNDER!" rose yelled excitedly while entering a room, with me holding on to the back of her dress. I peeked around rose's body to see the man who must have been the Founder, standing up from his desk and two other men standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, Rose you have returned, your word was as good as always." The founder sounds like that man on the radio; he must be the priest or something.

"No, it was just the usual… and if it happens… someday…" rose said, he voice held a faint feeling of sadness to it.

"I understand quite well what you're trying to say. After all, God has been observing your good conduct." But there's no such thing as the sun god Leto? He's a made up god, right?

"Then...!" roses voice was now filled with excitement… is she having mood swings?

"But Rose it is not yet the time for that. Do you understand." The founder said smiling while placing his hands on her shoulders. Obviously there was something I was missing. Had a bad feeling about it so I did the only thing I could do for now, collect info for brother and tighten my hold on Rose's dress.

"… that's…. that's…right… not yet…" Rose looked down toward the floor, whatever they were talking about was really upsetting her, I didn't like it.

"Good, you're a good child Rose." We took his hands off he shoulders and then seemed to notice me for the first time. "And who are you child?" he said with a smile that might have fooled everyone else but it didn't fool me. I just hide further behind Rose.

This seemed to snap rose outta her trance. "Oh this is Meredith, I found her following me on my way home, she had gotten lost so I was going to help her find her brothers. Don't be rude Meredith, say hello to Founder."

"Hello" was my barely audible reply. "Were you the man guy on the radio?"

"Why yes I was child, did you understand what I was speaking about?"

"No" with my answer he just smiled and said "its' okay child, you still have time to learn about your God." yeah like that was ever gonna happen.

Then I saw his ring. It was a gold band with a red round stone on it…. It kind of resembled….. "Is that the Philosophers Stone?"

The Founders face went from confused to realization to shock, then to anger, then innocence all within a few seconds. "Why I'm not sure I know what u mean child?"

I was getting pissed off by this faker. All those miracles Rose was talking about were completely possible only buy the use of the stone, the stone me and my brothers were searching for so that we could return them to normal and I could have my memories back, and that troublesome stone was just sitting there on his fat finger being used for stupid parlor tricks.

"Don't fool yourself, because it an't me your fooling. My brothers been looking for that stone for a long time, I know what it is. Why don't you just hand it over to me and I'll keep it safe till I find my brothers, okay?"

"Rose why don't you go clean the alter for today, while I talk to this young lady." He said with a fake sense of kindness overlapping his rage. He grabbed ahold of my wrist so tightly that I knew it would leave a mark under my sleeve, but I didn't let so much as a whimper escape my throat as I watched Rose respond to the founder and walk out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**POV CHANGE**

"Look Al, this must be where she went! It's the biggest building in the city," I said while going up the stairs in front of the building two at a time.

"She does seem to always end up at these types of places." Al said back as they entered the building.

We walked to the end of the building and I sat down on one of the benches, tired from running all over the city. "Just our luck, the biggest buildings a church."

Just then a girl not too much older than Ed walked into the room from a side hall and seemed startled to see us sitting here. "Oh I don't think I've ever seen you here before, are you here to learn about letoism?"

"Sorry, but I'm an atheist." I said while looking at the statue instead of her.

"That's not good! By believing in God you'll live with daily gratitude and hope… isn't that wonderful!?" she lectured with a hand on her chest and her eyes closed. Yep she's nuts…

"if you have faith, you'll defiantly grow taller! I'm sure!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up.

"WHAT!? YOU LITTLE…" I sprang up, ready to ring her neck for calling me short but was stopped buy Al holding me back.

"Brother, I don't think she meant it that way! Plus we have bigger issues right now, remember?" he said

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," I told him as I pulled myself from his grip and sat back down on the bench, "… jeez, how can you believe in something like that? Pray to god and the dead will come back… huh?"

"Yes. Without a doubt!"

I sighed as I pulled out my leather bound notebook and started to read, while Alphonse just watched. "water 35 liters, carbon 25 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorous 800 grams, salt 250 grams, salt peter 100 grams, sulfur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements. It's the complete break down of the average adult, down to every last cell in there body. Science and modern medicine have taught us this but still to this day no successful human transmutations have ever been recorded. Oh yeah, and every one of those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance, humans can be made on the cheap now I guess." As I finished I closed the notebook and placed it back in my pocket.

"A person isn't a thing! You're being disgraceful to the creator! You'll get the wrath of heaven!" the girl yelled at me, but all I did was laugh at her.

"Alchemists are scientists, so we can't believe in vague things such as the 'Creator' or 'God'; we explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth. It's ironic that as scientists that don't believe in God, we're the ones closest to god." I stated while leaning my head back to look at the ceiling. Why can't this girl except the truth already?

"That's arrogant, you think of yourself as God's equal?" her voice now filled with disdain.

"Oh right, I once heard this legend before. 'There was once a hero who flew too close to the sun. His wings of wax fell apart, and he plummeted to the earth." Her only response was a mildly confused look, "anyways, where looking for someone, about this tall," holds hand out to show an approximate height," with dark brown hair to her mid back, and big golden eyes, have you seen anyone with this description?" I asked her. I hadn't forgotten about her yet and was really hoping she would be here.

"That sounds like the little girl that followed me today! She was looking for her older brothers and seemed so scared I just had to help her, she's speaking with father Cornello right now."

"Father Cornello you say, I heard from some of the towns people that he was a miracle worker, I bet he's using the stone. What do you think Al?"

"I think we should go get sister before she causes too much trouble,"

**POV CHANGE**

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at the founder for the umpteenth time. he had my upside down with is tight grip practically cutting of the circulation from his right foot. The worst part was that I couldn't even fight back because I had to hold my short pink skirt from falling down. "IF MY HANDS WERE FREE I WOULD BLOW YOUR ARM OFF." He said nothing in reply, only kept that creepy annoying smirk on him face.

I could hear the door to the founder's office opening and I wiped my head around the best I could to see who it was. It was a one of the men from earlier. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes; he also had a weird bead thing. What is it with men and their facial hair?

"Founder there is someone requesting an interview." He said while seeming to be sizing me up… it's safe to say that I didn't like how he was looking at me, it made me nervous. "a little boy and an armored man that call themselves the Elric brothers."

After hearing those two words my eyes widened in shock. "Brothers!" I whispered as I redirected my gaze to the man who was currently holing me upside down, "You're sure gonna get it now, mister! My brothers will whip your sorry ass all the way to next week!"

I guess my insults were starting to really get to him because his face grew extremely angry, exceptionally faces. But it was only a flash; he hid his anger from Beardy, as I'm now going to call him. Suddenly he let his guard down and sheer shock was the only thing shown on his face. "Wait did you say the Elric brothers?"

"Yes I was sure that the name of the boy. Why? Do you know him?" Beardy asked talking a few more steps into the room. "They said something about looking for their sister."

The founder stayed in shock for a moment then looked down at my face. "You!" he then throws me in a fit of rage. I ended up hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room and collapsing to the floor. Brother makes getting thrown look like nothing, but it definitely feels a lot worse than nothing. My back was killing me from colliding with that stupid hard, green wall. And my front side hurt from falling to the wooden floor. Why can't wood just be softer? I thought. Once I could lift my face from its spot on the floor without it hurting like I smashed it into the floor, which I did, I noticed that beardy was no longer in the room, and the founder was smirking at me. not the smiling kind of smirking, and not the joking/playful kind either, but more of an I-have-an-evil-plot-that-will-end-with-you-in-pain kind of smirk, and it snapped me out of my pissed off mood and back how I normal would feel in this kind of situation, nervous and scared as hell.


End file.
